1. Technical Field
The disclosure in general relates to the discrimination of differentiated human embryonic stem cells (hESCs) from undifferentiated ones.
2. Description of Related Art
Stem cells have gained considerable interest as a treatment for a myriad of diseases, conditions, and disabilities because they are cells that have extensive proliferative capacity, and are capable of generating one or more kinds of progeny cells, or are capable of self-renewal or self-maintenance. However, spontaneous differentiation often occurs in stem cell cultures, resulting heterogeneous subsets of cells with reduced proliferative or developmental potential. Therefore, there exists in this art a need of an improved method for early discriminating differentiated stem cells from undifferentiated ones in stem cell cultures when spontaneous differentiation occurs.